1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly, to a two-piece assembly having an adjustment feature to adjust the effective length of the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable assemblies typically include a conduit and a core member in the form of a stranded wire cable or cable strand extending within the conduit. In use, the cable strand is attached at one end to a remote member; for example, a transmission control arm, and is connected at the opposite end to an actuation member such as a vehicle shift lever. The connection is such that movement of the actuation member is transmitted through the cable strand and results in corresponding actuation or movement of the remote member. A cable assembly may be used in a motor vehicle to enable a vehicle operator to engage or disengage a vehicle transmission.
It is important that the relative position of the actuation member and the remote member be maintained; i.e., if the shift lever is placed in neutral, it is imperative that the vehicle transmission also be placed in neutral. During installation of a cable assembly, proper positioning of the respective parts is obtained by adjusting the overall length of the cable. This may be accomplished in one of two ways. First, the overall length of the cable strand itself may be adjusted, or second, the overall length of the conduit may be adjusted, which in effect, adjusts the length of the cable strand; i.e., increasing the length of the conduit shortens the cable strand.
Installation of a transmission shift cable during vehicle assembly is a tedious and time-consuming procedure. Normally, the cable assembly is attached to the transmission on one end thereof. The opposite end, which is to be attached to the vehicle shift lever, is left hanging on the vehicle chassis adjacent the transmission. Assembly of most modern automobiles takes place in a two-part process. The power train and chassis are assembled separate from the vehicle body and interior. The two main subassemblies of the vehicle are finally assembled or married in a final vehicle assembly plant. Thus, the transmission cable is attached to the chassis but remains loose until final assembly procedures. During final assembly, the cable assembly must be threaded through the various vehicle components prior to being attached to the vehicle firewall and ultimately to the shift lever. Once connected, the cable must be adjusted to maintain and properly position the relative components; i.e., the transmission control arm and the shift lever. Such a procedure increases vehicle assembly time and thus reduces corresponding vehicle production.
A further difficulty exists in that any connection made to couple the transmission control arm to the shift lever must be made with less than a four-pound connection force to maintain the respective parts in their proper positions. Any increase in assembly force generates a risk that either the shift lever is moved from its proper position, typically neutral during assembly, or the transmission is shifted from neutral into one of the drive gears.